Sleeping Beauty of the Silver Millenium
by Jyuoa
Summary: Princess Serena was placed under a dark spell when she was born. Now in order to save their kingdom, the Sailor Princesses must find Prince Darien to break the spell. Based off Sleeping Beauty, with several twists. I don't own SB or SM!
1. Prologue

**I do not own the ideas from Sleeping Beauty or the characters from Sailor Moon. This story has a few extra twists you wouldn't find in the regular Sleeping Beauty story. The characters are as follows:**

**Sleeping Beauty-Princess Serena/Serena/Princess Sailor Moon **

**Good Queen-Queen Serenity **

**Wicked Witch-Queen Beryl **

**The Prince-Darien/Prince Darien**

**Other Characters:**

**Inner Guardians protecting Serena:**

**Princess Amy/Amy/Sailor Mercury/Princess Sailor Mercury**

**Princess Raye/Raye/Sailor Mars/Princess Sailor Mars**

**Princess Lita/Lita/Sailor Jupiter/Princess Sailor Jupiter**

**Princess Mina/Mina/Sailor Venus/Princess Sailor Venus**

**Outer Guardians (who later help the others):**

**Princess Amara/Sailor Uranus/Princess Sailor Uranus**

**Princess Michelle/Sailor Neptune/Princess Sailor Neptune**

**Princess Trista/Sailor Pluto/Princess Sailor Pluto**

**Princess Hotaru/Sailor Saturn/Princess Sailor Saturn**

**Pegasus**

The Silver Millenium was a time of peace. On a Kingdom on the Moon, it was the happiest day ever. The next heir to the throne of the kingdom had been born. "My beautiful Serena." Queen Serenity said. "Someday, it'll be your turn to rule our beautiful kingdom." The Princesses of all the other planets were invited. Each of them was to bestow a gift upon on her.

"Princesses of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, please step up one at time to present your gifts to our new princess."

"Young Princess," Princess Amy began. "You will grow up to be wise." The others rolled their eyes. Leave it to the Princess of Mercury to always bestow the gift of wisdom.

"Princess, you will grow up to be beautiful." Princess Mina said. "I grant you the gift of beauty."

"Because she's totally flawless." Princess Lita whispered to the others.

"I heard that!"

"Sorry."

"Princess of Uranus, Neptune." Queen Serenity said.

"Moon Princess, you must grow up strong." Princess Amara told her. "You must become very strong-willed. That is my gift to you."

"You are a Princess, but to truly rule, you must be compassionate." Princess Michelle said. "I bestow upon you the gift of compassion."

"Young Princess, to be compassionate, one must posses a heart of gold." Princess Hotaru said. "My gift to you, for you to have a pure heart."

"Princess, I sense that darkness may come." Princess Raye said. "To protect you, my gift to you is a sense of being aware of what's around."

"Princess, you will be one of the most gifted I've known." Princess Trista said. "I give you the power to follow your heart."

But before Princess Lita could bestow her gift, the palace doors opened. In walked in a woman with long, red hair. "No way." Princess Michelle said.

"That's Queen Beryl." Princess Amy whispered.

"What is your business here?" Queen Serenity asked. "If you wish to bring darkness to our Kingdom, you will have to leave."

"Fear not, Serenity." Queen Beryl said. "I, too, wish to bestow a gift upon the princess."

"Oh, this can't be good." Princess Raye whispered.

"Moon Princess, on your sixteenth birthday, you will cut your finger and you will die." Queen Beryl said.

"No!" Queen Serenity grabbed her daughter. "Not my baby!" In an instant, Queen Beryl had vanished.

"My Queen," Princess Michelle said. "All is not lost. Princess Lita hasn't bestowed her gift yet. Maybe she can break the dark queen's curse."

"Princess of Jupiter, you're our last hope." Princess Trista said.

"I'll try my best." Princess Lita told them. "Princess, should the dark queen's curse affect you, your Prince will place a kiss on you to break the curse."

The others groaned. Princess Lita always was a romantic softie. "Inner Guardians, a favor, please." Queen Serenity said. "To protect my Serena, all of you must raise her on Earth."

"But, isn't that where the dark queen lives?" Princess Raye asked.

"It is your duty as Princesses as well as Sailor Scouts." Queen Serenity said. "Please, if Beryl was to return to the Moon Kingdom now she'll be safer there."

"She's right." Princess Lita said.

"Sorry we won't be joining you," Princess Amara said. "But we need to train Saturn to keep her powers under control."

"Good luck."

"You, too, Scouts." The groups parted ways.


	2. I'm a Princess?

On Earth, the Inner Guardians raised young Serena. Her sixteenth birthday had arrived, and it would surely be one to remember. The others kept their identities as Sailor Scouts and Princesses secret, as well as the fact of her being a princess.

"Hey, guys!" Serena ran over to the others.

"Serena, you're here early." Lita said.

"Well, you are my best friends." She pointed out. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, not much." Mina said. "You know, I just have a feeling that something amazing's going to happen."

"Yeah, I have that feeling too." Serena said.

"It's strange." Amy said. "It's as if we're all feeling the same thing."

"I feel it, too." Raye admitted. "Maybe we'll find out what it all means after we finish setting up."

"Setting up what?" Serena asked. Oops. Raye had nearly blown it.

"Hey, Serena." Lita said. "How about you and I go find some flowers for our floral arrangement?"

"I'd love to help." Serena said.

"We better hurry, before all the good ones are taken!" Lita said, dragging her off. She winked to the others behind her back.

"Well, it's time to get ready, girls." Mina said.

"I feel guilty about lying to her." Amy said. "But what will happen when we tell her the truth? That she's the Moon Princess and that she is to be married soon?"

"Not to mention a Sailor Scout." Raye added. "But she has to return to the Moon Kingdom. It's her destiny to rule someday."

"We should really be getting ready for the party." Mina said. "We'll break the news to her then."

Out in the flower fields, Serena was looking around. "Wow. They're so beautiful." She said. "Hey, Lita, check it out…" She turned, but Lita was gone.

Back at the house, Lita rushed in. "Sorry I'm late! It took a while to find the flower garden." She said.

"About time you got here, Lita." Raye said. "You're responsible for baking the cake and helping with the dress."

"Here, I did this design myself." Mina said, holding up a sketchpad.

"It's really beautiful, but I think it needs a little work." Amy said. "I'll help Lita for now. Raye, you help with the dress and then switch with Lita when the cake's done. We don't have much time."

Back in the flower fields, Serena sighed as she looked at one of the flowers. At the edge of what looked like a forest, a young man was walking by. He then saw a girl dancing around in the flower field. He felt something nudge him. It was a white horse. It was as if he was telling him to go to her.

He walked over to the opposite end, parallel to where she was. "I didn't know that a pretty young lady like you lived around here." He said. She turned around.

"Oh, hi." Serena said. "I was just…"

"It's okay, I don't mind." The boy said.

From the trees, the horse watched. "You can do it, Sir Darien. I have a feeling this is the one." He said to himself.

Darien held his hand out to the young girl. "May I have this dance?"

"Sure." Serena said. The two danced for a little while. "I'm sorry, I have to go. My friends are going to kill me if I'm late."

"Wait." Darien said. "When can I see you again?"

"I'll meet you back here tonight." Serena said. "It'll be even more beautiful." She ran off. Darien just stared after her.

At the house, Serena walked in. "Hello?"

"Surprise!" The girls yelled. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, my!" Serena said. "With all the excitement, I forgot it was my birthday!" After the celebration wound down, it was time for things to get serious. The girls spilled the beans. "Excuse me? I'm what?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but you are the Princess of the Moon." Mina told her. "As well as its guardian, your mission is to protect the solar system."

"And you're not alone." Raye said. "We, too, are Princesses of the respective planets of the solar system as well as their guardian scouts. I am Sailor Mars. Mina's Sailor Venus."

"I'm Sailor Jupiter." Lita confessed.

"And I'm Sailor Mercury." Amy admitted. "We didn't want to hide this from you, but it was the only way to protect you from evil forces."

"We must return to the Moon Kingdom with you soon for your cornation." Mina told her.

"You mean, now?" Serena asked. "But…I'm supposed to be meeting someone tonight. And I can't believe I have to be married soon, too."

"I'm sorry, Serena." Amy said. "But it must be done."

"I'm sorry, I just can't leave now!" Serena ran upstairs in tears.

"Serena!" Amy started after her, but Lita stopped her.

"Don't worry, once she calms down, she'll come with us." Raye assured her.

"I hope so," Lita said. "Our future depends on it."


	3. Return to the Moon

Outside, the girls gathered. "Hi, Serena." Amy said.

"Hey, guys." Serena said, coldly.

"We're really sorry we kept this from you." Mina told her.

"It's okay, I understand why you did it." Serena said.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Lita asked.

"We will fulfill our duty and return to the Moon Kingdom." Raye said.

"Yes." Serena said. "I don't really want to, but I know it's my destiny." _I hope someday I can see that guy again someday._She'd left him a note in the fields.

"Well, we'd better get going." Lita said.

"Right." Raye said. "Are you sure your okay, Serena?"

"I'll be fine." Serena insisted. "This is my duty as Moon Princess."

"Mercury Power!" Amy shouted, holding her stick.

"Mars Power!" Raye said.

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!" Lita and Mina followed the command. Serena watched in surprise as her friends transformed into matching sailor uniforms in different colors.

"So, it was true." Serena said. "They really are…"

"Ready to go, Serena?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Yeah." Serena agreed. She stood in the center of their circle. They charged up and teleported to the Moon.

Meanwhile, in the palace of the Earth Kingdom, the prince had returned. "Your majesty." A young man with white hair said.

"You may stand, Helios." Darien told him. "I met the most amazing girl today."

"I know." He said. "So, when are you seeing her again?"

"Tonight."

"But, there's something more you should know about her." Helios said. "She is..."

"I know, she's ordinary, but I can't stop thinking about her." Darien told him. "Even if it goes against the rules, I'll do anything I can to see her."

"I see." Helios said. "You know, I have feeling that you two are destined for each other. But you have to be strong, my prince. Things aren't going to be easy, it seems."


	4. Moon Palace

On the Moon Kingdom, Serena was looking outside at the Earth. She was now wearing her white princess gown. A crescent mark appeared on her forehead after she'd returned. She headed back inside to her room. The Inner Guardians looked at her.

"She seems a little sad." Sailor Mercury said.

"What else is new?" Sailor Mars asked.

"What do you expect?" Sailor Venus said. "She was forced to leave her loved one behind on the planet she grew up on, the planet we all grew up on."

"You know, I wonder how the Outer Guardians are doing." Sailor Jupiter said. "They went off to train Saturn years ago."

"Well, since then, I've heard Pluto's been in hiding." Sailor Mercury said. "Who knows what happened to the others?"

Serena was looking at her reflection in the mirror, not recognizing herself in the reflection. "I still can't believe this." The Inner Guardians turned.

"Serena, I know this is very hard for you." Sailor Mercury told her. "It was hard for all of us to hide this from you, too, though. There were so many times that I wanted to tell you."

"Yeah, we all have a job to do." Sailor Jupiter said. "But, you've still got all of us…" She trailed off as Serena walked back outside.

She looked out and was staring down at the Earth again. This time, Venus followed her. "Serena, I know you're thinking about that boy again. I know it's hard to accept."

"Yeah, just cause you are the Scout of Love and Beauty, you think you understand everything." Serena said, not turning around to look at her.

"Look, I may be the Scout of Love and Beauty, but I don't have any control over your destiny, Serena." Venus said. "I know it's hard, but the truth is your heart already belongs to the Earth Prince."

"Please, there is no one else out there for me. I might as well give up." Serena ran off.

Venus sighed, unable to chase after her. The rest of the Inner Guardians came out. "Serena?" Mars asked.

"We better go check on her." Jupiter said.

"No, it's better if we leave her alone." Venus said. "I think I upset her."

"She'll be okay." Mercury said. "We're her Guardians and we'll be there for her when she returns."

"I hope she'll be okay, I still have her Moon Locket." Jupiter said.

"What? Without that, our Princess is powerless!" Venus exclaimed.

"We'll give it to her as soon as she gets back." Mercury said. The four of them waited outside.

Serena ran down the hall, past the ballroom, and into an empty room. "Where am I?" Suddenly, she felt something strange. As if she knew this room. Many plants lined up the room, almost like a forest of flowers.

"Wow, Lita would love this." Serena realized. She walked in further. She came to a rare flower. She had never seen anything like it before.

"Go ahead, it's okay." A voice told her. The Princess looked around. She didn't see anything, but she knew someone was talking to her. "That's the friendship flower. If you bring it to your room, things will be right again."

Serena grabbed the flower, then pulled her hand away. She had accidentally cut her finger on one of the thorns. "Ouch!" She tried to get out of the room, but she didn't feel right.

She raced back down a hidden hall and into her room, getting weaker with every step. By the time she reached her room, it was luckily empty, and she tried using her healing powers to recover. But she couldn't activate it, because she was too weak. She kept trying. With one thought, she tried to summon her friends: _Girls, I need your help. Please hurry._


	5. The Curse

Sailor Mars turned suddenly. "I sense a dark presence coming from the Princess' bedroom!" She told the other Guardians. They had been looking for her in the throne room.

"Lead the way, Mars!" Jupiter said. The Scouts rushed into the Princess' room.

"Welcome, scouts." A voice said.

"I recognize that voice." Venus realized.

"And that aura's familiar, too." Mars stated. "Queen Beryl!"

"So, you've figured it out." The voice said.

"What have you done to our Princess?" Venus demanded.

"I have done nothing. Poor girl's so clumsy, she fell under the curse on her own." The wicked Queen's voice said. Then they saw Serena on the floor, unconscious.

"Serena!" The four rushed over to her.

"We can't let her get away with this." Jupiter said. The voice had stopped. She had left the Scouts.

On Earth, Darien went over to the fields. He looked for the girl from earlier, but didn't see her. Then he found a small piece of paper on the ground. There was a note on it:

Sorry to leave so suddenly, but I have no choice. I hope that someday I can return and find you again.

-Serena

"Wherever you are, I hope you remain safe." Darien said.

Back at the Moon Palace, the Guardians were worried about their Princess. "It seems as if our worst fear has come true." Mars said. "She's fallen victim to the Dark Queen's curse."

"What are we going to do?" Mercury asked. "We can't let the Queen find out about this."

"Move…" A new voice spoke.

"Am I hearing things suddenly?" Venus asked.

"It's not just you," Jupiter said. "I heard it too."

"Me, too." Mercury announced.

"We all heard it." Mars realized.

"Move her body to the meditation chamber. And meet me there." The voice told them.

The girls carried their still sleeping Princess into the meditation chamber. There, stood a young woman dressed in a black sailor uniform with red trim. She looked like she had been waiting. "It's been a long time, Sailor Scouts."

"Pluto?" Mars asked.

"Wow, it has been a long time." Venus said. "I hardly recognized you."

"Don't give up hope yet, there is still a way to save her." Sailor Pluto told them. "Jupiter, you're gift, the one that can break the spell."

"That's right." Mercury remembered. "We have to go back to Earth. And find the Prince." She turned to Pluto. "But, how are we going to tell the Queen…"

"Don't worry, I can form a time barrier to assure that she doesn't find out." Pluto told them. "I shall watch the Princess' body here, it's up to you now."

"Thank you, Pluto." Venus said. "Let's go, girls." The four teleported back to Earth.

In the throne room, the Queen was sitting, waiting for when her daughter would show. "Just a few hours before the coronation."

"Your majesty," A black cat with a crescent moon spoke up. "Are you sure this is the best time?"

"You know it has to be this way, Luna." Queen Serenity said. "According to our regulations, the Princess must take the throne when she turns sixteen." She glanced outside briefly. "Serena, please be safe." She said to herself. Luna remained by her side.


	6. The Girl's Origin

On Earth, Darien watched as a red-headed woman approached him. "Who are you?" The prince demanded.

"Just someone who's been watching from afar." The evil queen said.

"What do you want?"

"To show you the one you seek," The woman told him. An image of the girl from earlier flashed. She was sleeping, and was in her princess form. "The girl you seek, Moon Princess Serena. Lovely blonde hair, her true identity hidden for sixteen years by her Guardian Scouts. There's no way to reach her now, though." The queen faded away.

The prince stood there, not knowing what to believe. He knew that it was the girl from earlier, even if she was the princess of the moon. "Prince Darien!" A voice called. He turned. The Guardian Scouts ran over to him.

"Is that him?" Mars asked.

"Yes, that's the Prince." Jupiter told them. "I'm sure of it. I thought he looked familiar, I saw passed him on my way to the party."

"Prince Darien." Sailor Mercury said. "We are the Sailor Scouts, protectors of this solar system."

"I've heard of you." Darien said. "My guide, Helios, told me about you."

"Prince, something terrible has happened." Sailor Mars said. "Our Princess, that girl you met, has fallen under the spell of a dark queen."

"The only way to save her is if you come to the Moon Palace with us." Venus explained.

"But, how are we all going to get there?" Mercury asked. "We can't teleport someone without powers."

"So, how are we going to save the Princess now?" Jupiter asked.

"I can help you." A voice said. They all looked up. A white unicorn with wings flew to them.

"It's a Pegasus." Mercury realized.

"I will escort Prince Darien to the Moon Kingdom." He said. "I wish to help in anyway I can."

"Thank you, Pegasus." Jupiter said. "Well, it's now or never, guys." The girls charged up. Darien got onto the horse.

"Please, trust me, my prince." Pegasus said. That's when he knew.

"Helios?"

"Hang on tight." Pegasus told him. He took off in the direction of the Moon. The Sailor Scouts teleported to the Moon Kingdom, but were in for a surprise when they returned.


	7. Path to the Palace

When the group got to the Moon Kingdom, the way to the palace was now blocked by giant vines. "When did this get here?" Jupiter asked.

"I'm guessing it's part of Beryl's spell." Mercury said. "She's blocking our way to the palace."

"So, now what?"

"We help the Prince cut the a pathway through the palace." Venus said. Darien was cutting away at the vines with his sword.

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" In no time, there was a clear path to the palace.

"Hurry!" The group began to run through, when suddenly…

"You think you're so clever." The wicked queen said. "Try this!" She tried unleashed a wave of dark energy, but it was weak.

"That's all you've got?" Venus asked.

"Not quite." The queen summoned an icicle sword.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" She tried to blind her, but it failed.

"Nice try, but that won't stop me!" The group froze in fear. Darien tried to fight her directly, but failed. "Really? I thought you were the Prince of Earth."

"I am, but you're a sorry excuse for a ruler!" He told her.

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" A water orb came from no where and weakened her. The others turned and saw two other Scouts had joined the fight.

"Greetings, fellow Scouts!" The one with short, blonde hair said.

"Sorry we took so long!" The aquamarine said.

"Uranus! Neptune!" Mercury realized.

"We heard the Princess was in danger." Neptune told them. "So we came to see if we could help."

"Looks like we came just in time." Uranus said. "That evil queen has to go down."

"Go for it, Uranus!"

"Uranus World Shaking!" She summoned her strongest attack and hurled it at the ground near Beryl. "She's no match for the strongest Sailor Scouts."

"Uh, since when are the Outer Scouts the strongest?" Jupiter asked.

"This is not the time, we have to go!" Mercury intervened. "Hurry, it's this way!" The group rushed inside. The scouts hoped that their Princess was okay and that Pluto was, too.


	8. Breaking the Spell

The two Dark Scouts in the Healing Chamber were looking over the Princess. "Please, be strong Serena." Pluto told her.

The door burst open and the rest of the Scouts as well as Darien rushed inside. "How's she doing?" Mercury asked.

"She should be okay." The other Scout said. "Long time, no see."

"Saturn?" Uranus asked.

"Pluto called me here." The Scout explained. "She asked me to help stabilize her by giving her some of my energy."

"You know how risky that is!" Neptune yelled.

"It was the only way to sustain her." Pluto said. "Despite having her compact, the Princess' power hasn't yet awakened."

"Then we'll have to support her, too." Venus said. The other Scouts nodded. They linked hands and started glowing. _Hang in there, Princess._ They put all their powers into the compact.

It flashed for a moment, and then nothing. The crescent moon on her forehead flashed briefly. "Princess!"

"Venus, wait." Jupiter said. "Even if her powers are back, she can't break this spell. Not on her own."

The Prince walked over to her. He knew it was her, the same long, blonde hair. Darien looked up at the others. "Please, she needs your help." Mars pleaded.

Darien turned to face the girl in front of him. He leaned toward her and kissed her. The compact was glowing brighter now. He pulled away from her. A bright, white light filled the room. When it faded, the Princess was breathing.

She slowly opened her blue eyes. "Oh, what happened?" She asked Everyone was looking at her.

"You're okay." Mercury said.

"Amy. Raye. Lita. Mina." Princess Serena said. "And you guys." The Outer Scouts smiled.

"We're glad you're safe, Princess." Uranus told her.

"We are the Outer Sailor Scouts." Neptune explained. "I'm Sailor Neptune, and that's my partner Sailor Uranus."

"And I'm Sailor Pluto. This young Scout is Sailor Saturn."

"So, you're the Moon Princess." Serena turned. She saw Darien, and realized it.

"And you…" Serena remembered what the others had told her. "You're my Prince."

"I thought we'd never meet again." Darien said.

"I know, it's almost like destiny." Serena said. The others cheered.

"We better go, the Queen must be waiting." Pluto said.

"She'll get worried if we don't show up soon." Mercury added. But before anyone could leave the room, the doors slammed shut.

"What's happening?" Serena asked. Mars and Venus struggled with the door.

"The door's locked!" Venus told her.

"We're trapped!" Uranus realized.

"Indeed!" A familiar wicked voice said. "You thought you could destroy me? The real battle is only just beginning!" Everyone gathered together, Serena and Darien in the center. One thing was certain, they had one last task ahead of them.


	9. Princess Sailor Scouts

Everyone stared in shock as the Queen they were so sure they had defeated last time, appeared before them. "How can this be?" Uranus asked. "I struck you down."

"Correction-you struck the ground at my feet." Queen Beryl stated. "I shouldn't be here now, but some mysterious power protected me. It was a power even I was unaware that I had."

"So, we came all this way for nothing?" Venus asked.

"What are you after?" Serena asked.

"Princess, no!" Venus pulled her aside. "You're powers-you aren't ready yet."

"This is my home and there is no way I'm going to let anyone destroy it." The Moon Princess insisted.

"Look out!" Uranus screamed. A blast was headed right for them. They all jumped back and scattered in different directions. Darien covered Serena as they ducked out of the way.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

"Mars Fire Ignite!"

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The Scouts attacks were useless. They didn't even hurt her.

"Is that the best you can do?" Queen Beryl asked.

"This is really bad." Jupiter said. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I've never met anyone like her." Uranus responded.

"Aren't you supposed to be protecting us from the outside?" Venus asked.

"Protecting the Moon Princess is the responsibility of every Sailor Scout." Pluto reminded them. "So right now, this is our duty."

"But the enemy's really strong." Neptune said. "Not even my combined power with Uranus could defeat her."

"We have to do something." Mercury said. Suddenly, a golden light blinded the Queen.

"What is this?" She shielded her eyes.

"Sailor Scouts, this is the time." A voice spoke. "If you want to defeat her, you'll need my power." Pegasus had returned.

"Pegasus!" Venus called out.

"I will give you the power to become Princess Sailor Scouts. With your new powers, you will be able to defeat her."

"Looks like we don't have a choice." Mars said.

"Well, I trust him." Jupiter said. "Pegasus is our friend. He's been helping us from the start."

"Then, let's do it." Neptune said. The others nodded in agreement. Serena and Darien got up as well.

A power wave came out. The Scouts' uniforms were replaced by dresses or two-piece battle outfits. Their gloves changed to their power colors and their footwear basically remained the same. Their tiaras were gone and instead they wore the gems like necklaces.

Even Serena had transformed. Her white dress came up to her knees now. She wore white boots and long white gloves. Red covers had appeared on her buns. Her crescent moon remained. There was a rainbow pattern on her skirt.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Jupiter said.

"I know, it's like a dream." Mars agreed. Each of the Scouts received a new weapon: Mercury got an ice sword, Mars and Venus both got some kind of tambourine, Jupiter got a lightning rod, Uranus also received a sword, Neptune got a mirror, Pluto got her Time Staff, and Saturn got her Silence Glavie.

"What is going on?" Beryl asked.

"You were wrong to mess with us." Neptune replied. "We are now Princess Sailor Scouts."

"And if you think you can damage my home, you are wrong!" Serena said, feeling like a true Scout.

"We stand to protect this palace and all who live here!" The other Princess Scouts said.

"Princess Sailor Venus!"

"Princess Sailor Mercury!"

"Princess Sailor Mars!"

"Princess Sailor Jupiter!"

"Princess Sailor Uranus!"

"Princess Sailor Neptune!"

"Princess Sailor Pluto!"

"Princess Sailor Saturn!"

"And I'm Princess Sailor Moon!" Serena joined in. "And in the name of the Moon…"

"…you're going down!" All the Scouts shouted in unison. Beryl tried to attack, but they all ducked out of the way.

"Mercury Ice Crystal Storm!" Mercury's sword unleashed ice crystals.

"Mars Flare Storm!" Mars shot fire rings from her weapon.

"Jupiter Thunderbolt!" Jupter's lightning antenna charged up and fired.

"Venus Chain Tambourine!" Venus threw her tambourine, however, she missed.

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

"Silence Glavie Surprise!" One by one, the attacks weakened the queen.

"Now, we must merge all our power into one." Pegasus said.

"Right, everyone focus." Moon said.

"I'll help, too." Darien said. All of their power merged. The gems gathered into the sword and it transformed into a scepter in front of Princess Sailor Moon. When she grabbed it, a pair of wings sprouted from her back.

"To save our home!" She said, flying toward Beryl. Beryl looked up in shock as the Moon Princess came toward her.

"Sailor Princess Meditation!" The nine Scouts shouted in unison. A bright light occurred and Beryl screamed. While the light remained for a few more seconds, silence filled the room.


	10. The End

When everyone looked up, Queen Beryl was on the ground. "We did it!" Serena and the others cheered.

"I'll be back one day." Beryl said, fading. "And then you'll regret having ever met me!" She disappeared altogether.

"And we'll be ready when she does." Venus said. The girls changed back into their Princess forms.

In the ballroom, Serenity waited for her daughter. "I'm sure she is on her way, your majesty." Luna told her.

"I hope you're right, Luna." Queen Serenity said. A few seconds later, Princess Serena entered the room. "Serena!"

"Mom…" Serena realized. She ran over to hug her.

"I'm so glad to see you." Serenity told her. "Someday, you'll make a great leader."

"Thanks." Serena said. She made it to the center of the floor. Darien joined her and held his hand out. He took it and they started to dance. The rest of the Sailor Princesses were watching.

"Looks like everything worked out." Princess Amy said.

"Our Princess really has become strong." Princess Raye agreed.

"Let's just hope this peace lasts." Princess Amara said.

"Oh, let's just enjoy it while it does." Princess Michelle told her. "We're at a ball, we may as well."

"If only things could always remain peaceful." Princess Trista said.

"Well, our mission was a success." Princess Mina said.

"Our Princess can take care of herself." Princess Lita commented.

So things worked out for the time being. The Prince and Princess were able to visit each other as much as they could. After the Kingdoms broke into war, the Queen of the Moon saved them by trapping them in the Silver Crystal and sending all of the Scouts, her daughter, and Darien to Earth as well as her guardian cats.

****

Well, you know how the rest of it goes from here. Hope you enjoyed this story. R&R.


End file.
